


and so wickedly i did

by amosanguis



Series: crossovers and fusions ftw [41]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Jealousy, author will edit when she's sober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s when Flint sees Billy talking to shadows that he starts to wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and so wickedly i did

**Author's Note:**

> \--Title from the "Captain Kidd" sea shanty.  
> \--Another AU where Billy is rescued by Edward.

-z-

 

It’s when Flint sees Billy talking to shadows that he starts to wonder.

 

-x-

 

Billy has always been his – but when Flint left Billy to the water, he left him open for claiming.

So when Billy steps off the _Jackdaw_ with Edward-fucking-Kenway at his heels, Flint pushes away his own jealousy and instead indulges in his relief.

“I’m glad you’re safe,” he says, pulling Billy to him.

“You, too,” Billy says, and then Billy’s stepping away, moving off to see the rest of the crew. 

Flint glances behind Billy – eyes the man in the hood.  “What happened?” he asks Kenway.

“The English had ‘im,” Kenway says, a smirk on his lips as if he were telling a joke.  He looks away from Billy and over to Flint and adds, “And then I did.”

There’s taunting in the words and Flint wants to snarl out something about how Billy belonged with _The Walrus_ and only to _The Walrus_ – but Kenway doesn’t give him time, just slips quietly out of the tent.

Flint doesn’t miss the way Billy’s eyes track Kenway leaving.

 

-x-

 

It’s when Flint sees Billy talking to shadows that he starts to wonder.

It’s when those shadows move that Flint _knows_.

 

-x-

 

Vane puts a pistol to Billy’s head and Flint only has time to shout, “ _No!_ ” before Vane flinches back, his body jerking before he puts his hands to his head and starts screaming.

“What the—” Flint starts.

Then the shadows behind Vane move – forming into Kenway.  Vane whirls on him and begins to curse – but Kenway’s blade is already in Vane’s neck.

“I warned you,” Kenway says, and then he’s stepping back and letting Vane fall to the ground.

The smile Billy gives to Kenway is enough to let Flint know that he’s lost this fight.

 

-

 

The next morning, Billy and a few others of the crew are gone – as is the _Jackdaw_.

 

-z-

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK why Vane is always the one I kill, but here we are.


End file.
